YugiHig, Yeah We're Evil
by DarkPrincess-Adidas
Summary: ok ok so it's not that bad but it's stupid enough to be rated PG 13 Written by the two writers Kesaki and Krissiness. You know you love us.
1. Oh yeah its begun

Krissiness: Hey Kesaki what ya wanna write about?  
  
Fireprincess_Kesaki: uh.yu-gi-oh?  
  
Krissiness: I get dibs on Joey!!!!!  
  
Kesaki: Wha??!! No way! Ok I call.well lets see. Kaiba's a jerk, Tristians a loser, and I hate Yugi so.I call Marik!!!  
  
Krissiness: Can we kill Tea? *begs on knees*  
  
Kesaki: *evil Grin* ok but I call killing her.  
  
Krissiness: NO WAY!!! It was my idea!!!! *throws fist in the air*  
  
Kesaki: but you get Joey. *crosses arms*  
  
Krissiness: But but you like Marik!!!!!! Why don't we just put her through lots of pain instead? *evil laugh* mawahaha  
  
Kesaki: Ok!  
  
Krissiness: Let the games begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kesaki: oh yeah we need a disclaimer.  
  
Krissiness: * laughs a lil embarrassed* oh yeah  
  
Kesaki: we do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its stupid characters so go get stoned and join us in our happy place. *smiles goofy like*  
  
Chapter one- Welcome to "High School" get it HIGH school? Oh neva mind.  
  
Kesaki and Kristy walk into kuwanakakakakki (hey it sound jap. Right?) High.  
  
Kristy: Boo-yah!!! We're in a Jap. High school!! Go us, go us! *does the go us dance* (hey inside joke ok)  
  
Kesaki: uh, but we don't speak Japanese.*opens up a catalogue* her we go a do-it yourself story translating jap to English special do hicky machine. Wow that's a mouthful..  
  
Kristy: *goes deathly white* Umm there's a really hot guy but he has blonde hair and umm wow look at those eyes *whispers to Kesaki* umm he doesn't look Japanese to me.  
  
Kesaki: *drools* uh wha? Did you say something?  
  
Kristy: Forget it *she whispers as the hot guy walks to them*  
  
Hot guy: Hi was up? Are yall new?  
  
Kesaki: *faints*  
  
*dead silence both girls staring at the hot guy*  
  
Kristy: Um yeah! My name is Kristy and that's Kesaki! *holds hand out*  
  
Hot guy: *takes outstretched hand* Hi I'm Joey!  
  
Kesaki: *gets up off the floor.* uh hi. *waves goofy like*  
  
Kristy:*laughs* Hi Joey nice to meet ya! You mind showin us around cause umm don't tell anyone but we're lost.  
  
Kesaki: and new!...oh wait, never mind you already know that.  
  
Joey: *laughs and winks at us* Sure I know how it feels to be new.  
  
Kristy: *almost faints from being winked at* Great!!!  
  
Joey: Maybe I can introduce you to my friends.  
  
Kesaki: friends? As in other hot guys? Oh wait. Forget I said that.  
  
Kristy: *punches Kelsey in the stomach* Sure that be great too!!!  
  
Kesaki: owness.  
  
Joey: *laughs* ok then fallow me ladies.  
  
Kristy: *whispers to Kesaki* Lady? He don't know me very well.. Hehe  
  
Kesaki: *evil laugh along with dark music*  
  
Joey: what was that?  
  
Kesaki: uh.nothing.  
  
Kristy: *laughs* Umm Kesaki's just ummm yeah..  
  
Kesaki: you better watch it if you wanna keep both eyebrows. Kristy: Hey now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *laughs* You shouldn't threaten your best friend like that trust me!!! Speakin of which that's my bestfriend, Yugi *points to a short spiky blonde guy*  
  
Yugi: Hi Joey  
  
Kesaki: *twitch* he's a midjet.  
  
Kristy: * punches Kesaki* SHUTUP!!  
  
Yugi: New friends of yours Joey? *gives Kesaki and evil glare*  
  
Kesaki: *bandages up wounds and glares at the stupid lil midjet.*  
  
Yugi: I read that.  
  
Kesaki: shut up shorty.  
  
Joey: uh.sure.  
  
Kristy: *dies*  
  
Joey: Umm is she supposed to do that?  
  
Kesaki: *looks at scrip* yes but not in this story.  
  
Kristy:* Jumps up* woops  
  
*blonde chick walks up to Joey and winks at him*  
  
blonde chick: Hey there Joey. New kids?  
  
Joey: Hey Mai. Yeah they're new.  
  
Kesaki: *twitch* I'm not a kid *points at Yugi* that's a kid.  
  
Yugi: Would you quit with the short jokes!!!  
  
Kristy: Im not a kid!!!!!! Im 15 Thank you!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Well I'm 18 babe top that?  
  
Kristy: *steams*  
  
Kesaki: breath in breath out. Joey: Has anyone seen Tristan or Tea?  
  
Yugi: They had to finish a test.  
  
*An awkward silence*  
  
Kristy: Umm I'm Kristy!! *holds hand out to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *shakes her hand* Hi I'm-  
  
Kesaki: *interrupting him* short.  
  
Kristy: Yugi right?  
  
Yugi: *flattens eyes at Kesaki* Yes.  
  
Kesaki: *shrugs and decides to go make fun of Mai* *cough* cleavage *cough*  
  
Mai: What did you say?? *glares at Kesaki*  
  
Kristy: Umm she had something stuck in her throat that's all *Hits Kesaki hard on the back*  
  
Kesaki: Would you stop hitting me!!  
  
Kristy: Maybe if you start acting right!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kesaki: What are you my mother?  
  
Kristy: No just sister *hugs Kelsey* *whispers in ear* I sware to God if you mess this up I will KILL you!!!  
  
Kesaki: *stands behind Yugi.* I love you too.  
  
Kristy: Better  
  
Joey: Umm Im lost  
  
Yugi: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kesaki: Fine your shortness wasn't protecting me anyways.  
  
Yugi: *steams*  
  
*a girl with short brown hair and an annoying voice walks up*  
  
Annoying chick: Hi Yugi!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kristy and Kesaki look at each other scared*  
  
Yugi: Hi Tea!! This is some new friends Kristy and and and Kesaki *glares at Kesaki*  
  
Kesaki: *smiles fakely* Hello there prep, I mean new friend.  
  
Tea: *smiles genially* Hi Kesaki nice to meet you!!!  
  
Kristy: Hi Tea!!!  
  
Kesaki: *Twitch* I need a psychiatrist.  
  
Joey:ooookay.  
  
Mai: Crosses arms* you kids are weird.  
  
Kristy: Um excuse me?  
  
Mai: Yeah you are weird!! You have black hair and funny colored eyes!  
  
Kristy: *hurt* whatever  
  
Tea: Not true!!!!! *hugs Kristy*  
  
Kesaki: *twitch (again)* Ok I'm going to class now.  
  
Kristy: Um where is class?  
  
Joey: Ill show ya!! Yugi you take Kesaki to her next class will ya pall?  
  
Yugi and Kesaki: *twitch*  
  
Yugi: uh.yea sure.  
  
Kesaki: *hands yugi her schedule*  
  
Yugi: Computer Economics for business CEO's senior???!!! That's Kaiba's class?  
  
Kesaki: um.I'm smart?  
  
Yugi: There is no way you can be taking this class.  
  
Kesaki: So tell me is this Kaiba guy hot?  
  
Joey:You take sign language classes??!!!  
  
Kristy: Um yeah is that bad????  
  
Joey: No....  
  
*hot guy walks by with brown hair and blue eyes*  
  
Kristy: Wowsers who's that guy????  
  
Joey: *scowls* Kaiba..  
  
Kristy: Uh huuuuhhh  
  
Kaiba: *walks to Kesaki* So your in my next class?  
  
Kesaki: *waits an hour to finally answer that* uh..yeah..  
  
Kaiba: Come on I'll show you where it is. You don't need to be hanging around these losers.  
  
Kesaki: C'ya shorty, losers, laterness. *waves then fallows Kaiba all excited like*  
  
Kristy *a little hurt* Hey now! Kesaki? Cya right?  
  
Kesaki: Sure sista c'ya at lunch. 


	2. evil laugh

Krissiness: Hey Kesakierz supness? Hey by the way you can have Joey lol  
  
FirePrincess_Kesaki: Why? Besides I don't want him anymore I have Kaiba. *Drools *  
  
Joey: Im not wanted *cries *  
  
Kaiba: please don't do that.  
  
FP_Kesaki: No! it's half my fanfict so now I own you * evil laugh*  
  
Kaiba: mommy  
  
Krissiness: *Sigh * Alright fine! I'll keep Joey.  
  
Joey: Yay!!!!!!!!  
  
FP_Kesaki: oookay.moving on. We're finally updating this totally insane and senseless story! That has no plot or value to the human race!  
  
Krissiness: YAY!!! On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Umm yeah and don't forget that we're high)  
  
YUGIHIGH-chapter two.. what are you looking at?  
  
Setting: lunchroom  
  
Kesaki: * looks at chopsticks* hmmmm I think I'll just study for math.  
  
Kristy: * looks at all the people staring at her* I do9nt think Im hungry  
  
Kesaki: * pulls out a book* hmm let see.I think that's a two.  
  
Kaiba * who is sitting beside her against his will (I'll explain in a min) * Your holding your book backwards and upside down.  
  
Kesaki: oh.I knew that. I was just testing you  
  
Kristy: * rolls eyes * Right.  
  
Joey and Yugi walk up.  
  
Kristy: Hey Joey!!!!  
  
Kesaki: Hey Joey, sup shortie?  
  
Yugi: Someday.*incoherent mumbling *  
  
Kaiba: why do I have to be here? * ok people here comes that explanation he he*  
  
Kesaki: Because I threatened you with baby photos of you in the bathtub.  
  
Kristy: Wait. You have naked pictures of. *looks at Kaiba * Kaiba? *RAISES EYEBROW *  
  
Kaiba: where did you get those anyways?  
  
Kesaki *grins * I have my ways.  
  
Kaiba: I know I'm gunna regret this..  
  
Kesaki: anyways new subject. Like.how short Yugi is!  
  
Yugi:* raises eyebrow* Or how ignorant Kesaki is?  
  
Kristy: Sounds good to me!!!!!  
  
Kesaki: I love you too shortie bumbklekins  
  
Yugi: Ok imma go throw up now. Bye bye  
  
Joey: *confused * ok bye.  
  
Kesaki: Kaiba you seem awfully quiet.  
  
Kaiba: go away.  
  
Kesaki: Don't make me use the nick name your nanny used to call you!  
  
Kaiba: who are you????  
  
Kristy: Someone not to be trifled with. trust me. How do you think I became her best friend?  
  
Joey: Oh now I see.  
  
Kesaki: Hey!!! What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Joey: Nothing  
  
Kesaki: watch chit Joey I got pictures of you in the dog suit!  
  
Kristy: *jumps up and down * ewwwww I wanna see!!! *Grabs Joeys cheek * such a cute little doggy!!!!  
  
Kaiba: * fights happiness and laughter at this like the little heart less evil.* hey!  
  
Kristy: *stops and looks around * what?  
  
Kesaki: I love you too Kaiba  
  
Joey: I'm lost.  
  
Kristy: Me too. wow I've never been lost before.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a large midget flies out of the sky and hits Yugi in the head*  
  
Kaiba: what was that?  
  
Kesaki: I wanted to make my point..  
  
Kristy: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY  
  
Joey: Are all Americans like this?  
  
Kesaki: What's an American?  
  
Kristy" *smiles * Im Irish!!!! * Hugs Joey* Aren't you an American cute little puppy?  
  
Kaiba: OK I'm outta here.  
  
Kesaki: pulls out large mallet * sit!  
  
Kaiba: I dislike you very much.  
  
Kristy: *digs in pocket * Hey who's this? * pulls out picture of a little boy in a pumkin costume.*  
  
Kesaki: hey Kaiba I found the other picture!  
  
Kaiba: * bottom lip trembles *  
  
Kesaki: hey anyone up for a commercial break?  
  
Kaiba: nods.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
A boy walks out of the house you can only see him from the waist up. He's walking around feeling pretty confident but wonders why everyone's laughing at him.  
  
He looks down.  
  
Announcer dude: just tell your parents you forgot to put on underwear cause you were getting stoned.they'll understand.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Author (and character) break.  
  
Kaiba: that was the stupidest commercial.  
  
Kesaki: * knocks him out* Jerk  
  
Kristy: *bottom lip trembles * Hey! I wrote that!!!  
  
Joey: hugs Kristy I thought it was great  
  
Kristy* *sniff thanks *+  
  
Kesaki: but I'm the one who wrote it..  
  
Kristy: glory hog *mumbles *  
  
Kesaki: whatever.  
  
Yugi (actually taller than he is as a character: so Kesaki we're still on for that date later right?  
  
Kesaki: sure thing Yugi.  
  
Yugi: ok cool.  
  
Kristy: *jaw drops *  
  
Joey: *moves closer to Kristy * So you wanna go out sometime babe?  
  
Kristy:* punches him * Drop dead Moron.  
  
Kesaki: now back to our show..  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Setting: recess (wow I miss that nowadays.)  
  
Kesaki: so how are you Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: eyes closed.  
  
Kesaki: leans Kaiba up against a tree and starts moving his mouth  
  
Kaiba (kesaki's voice): I think Kesaki is so sexy.  
  
Kesaki: Oh Kaiba I never knew you felt that way!  
  
Kaiba/Kesaki: Oh yes I think about you day and night! Lets run away get married and have lots of children!  
  
Kesaki: Kaiba can we have 30?  
  
Kaiba: 30?! Are you crazy? 87!  
  
Kesaki: this is fun.  
  
Kristy: *glances at the heap that was once Joey * Umm yeah good for you. Mines kind of.. Well.. You see.  
  
Yugi: you people get weirder and weirder.  
  
Kaiba/Kesaki: Lets adopt Yugi!  
  
Kesaki: yes he's short enough.  
  
Yugi: * twitch*  
  
Kristy Run Yugi run for your life!  
  
Kaiba * stirs*  
  
Kesaki: uh oh.  
  
Kaiba *wakes up and looks at Kesaki * what the?  
  
Kesaki *nocks him back out * all better now!  
  
Joey: But but but Kristy.  
  
Kristy: *whispers * Dude we're back on.  
  
Joey : * looks up at the cameras.* Oh  
  
Kristy *mumbles * Moron..  
  
Kaiba/Kesaki: where were we.  
  
Kesaki: you were gunna take me over there behind the school and make great love to me!  
  
Kaiba/Kesaki: ok!  
  
Kesaki * drags Kaiba away * be back later.  
  
Kristy: * looks at Yugi and Joey then at Kesaki* Hey!!! Don't leave me here with them!!!!!!  
  
Joey: So you wanna go you know to the back of the school too?  
  
Kristy: CUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Director: you can't do that!  
  
Kristy: but that's not in the script!  
  
Kaiba: can I go home now?  
  
Director: ok every body you can go be back tomorrow for rehearsals for part three.  
  
Yugi: *gets up off knees* so about that that date  
  
Kesaki:* takes his arm.* c'ya guys!  
  
Joey: So you feel like goin to the moon? *Moves to Kristy *  
  
Kristy: *looks at the door to see her boyfriend * Ken!!!!! *Runs to him crying * That guy over there is sexually harassing me!!!  
  
Ken: *looks at Joey *  
  
Joey: *whimpers *  
  
666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Setting: he he Kesaki and Yugi's date.  
  
Yugi: yeah it's such a hassle playing a short person when you're so tall ya know?  
  
Kesaki: Yeah. * Takes a sip of her wine and smoothes out her dress *  
  
Yugi: * leans across the table and plays with one of kesaki's ringlet curls * you know you look so nice in candlelight.  
  
Kesaki * blushes * I look even better in the dark.  
  
Yugi: * grins *  
  
Kaiba: * busts in * No she's my girl you can't have her!  
  
Kristy: Don't you dare have sex with my sista!  
  
Joey: * bruised and battered * get the evil clown away from meeee!  
  
Ken: come here I won't hurt you.much.  
  
Yugi and Kesaki: lets go.  
  
Kaiba: * hits Yugi* no she's mine * picks up Kesaki and runs away with her.  
  
Kristy: Hey come back here with her!  
  
Joey: no don't leave me here alone with him!!  
  
Ken: boogieogieogie  
  
The end of part two. 


End file.
